Alone Forever?
by ilovetwilight12
Summary: Leah is stuck as a shapeshifter for eternity, but when she meets the cullens again will she find someone to spend that eternity with? Will they both be able to deal with eachothers issues? L J T for language, after breaking dawn, please read and review!
1. The Last Wolf

**Ok, I know it's only short and there's no mention of Jasper yet but i just wanted to put the basic details of Leah's life into a chapter. If i get any reviews for this, then i will update with a new chapter :) So if you like it, please review! thanks. x**

* * *

25 years after the Volturi came…

**The Last Wolf.**

I sighed sadly staring at the leaves blowing around in the cold winter air. Not that I was cold, that was practically impossible. It was the 8th November and the last leaves of autumn were still on the ground. The air was harshly whipping my face as I sat on the abandoned path in the woods. I loved woods. They reminded me of back home, of all the people I left. I was all alone now.

All of the pack had grown up, stopped phasing, found love and got a new life. All of them apart from me. I was unnatural, abnormal and alone. After 10 years of constantly trying to stop phasing, I had discovered that female 'shape-shifters' couldn't stop phasing. I was stuck like this for the rest of eternity, my only way out was to commit suicide, but I wasn't going to do that yet. Thanks to the curse of being a wolf, I couldn't reproduce, couldn't age and had a life that wasn't worth living.

My mother passed away 5 years ago, only a few months after her husband Charlie. I missed her a lot, but even she didn't understand the pain of being stuck like this forever. Seth was married to a girl called Paige; they had 3 children and were very happy. I didn't see him much, it only brought him down. Emily called me about a year ago, wanting to know how I was. 'Shit' was all I had said before hanging up the phone and throwing it into a river. Guess I was still bitter.

I missed La Push a lot but I had to move away in the end, people were starting to wonder why I wasn't changing at all. So now I just moved around a lot, travelling places that I had always wanted to see. None of these places brought me happiness though. Most of my old anger had gone, disappeared over the years, now I didn't feel anything. I was just numb. Anger was so much better than numbness, and I would give anything to have it back. Not that I have anything to give.

The person I missed the most after all these years was Jacob. He had gone on with the Cullen's, and as far as I knew, he was still a wolf. I couldn't communicate with him though, as when he left, I joined Sam's pack. The only good thing about being the last wolf was nobody ever told me what to do anymore; I was completely in control of myself.

I sighed again and lay down on the path, ignoring the rumbling of my stomach. I let my thoughts drift away and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Stars

**Thanks for the reviews :D this is the next chapter, please keep reviewing and i hope you like it :) x**

**

* * *

**

**Stars.**

**Beep**...**beep**…**beep**…**beep**…

God that sound was doing my head in. I stared at the cash machine silently willing it to break down so that I could have the rest of the day off. I was in the local Wal-Mart, working on the tills. I hated it but it was a job I had to do to earn some money, just enough money to buy me food and gas. I worked 5 days a week, 11am-6pm. The people were just plain rude and annoying.

I left my thoughts drift away to my forest, the place I loved to be in. The only place I felt that I fit in, because it was home of the animals. I guess that's what I was now. An animal.

"Excuse me?" a woman with a nasal voice snapped me out of my thoughts. She looked like a stay at home wife, the kind with the rich husband. Her annoying children were running around my till yelling "I WANT MY SWEETS." I grimaced and looked up at her.

"Just get on with your job" she snapped at me and flicked her shoulder posh blonde hair. I rolled my eyes and took the credit card she was holding out to me. Whilst I scanned the card she carried on talking on the phone.

"Sorry about that Jess, had a problem with the till girl, I didn't know Wal-Mart had started to employ tramps" she sneered. I growled quietly before reading the screen.

"NO MONEY LEFT ON CARD." It said. I laughed to myself before turning around to face her.

"I'm afraid you're broke." I said to her, handing back the card. She looked shocked and quickly hung up the phone.

"What do you mean? Silly girl I expect you've got it wrong" she said.

I growled "No, you have no money left you silly lady, please leave my till, your holding up the queue."

She glared at me before grabbing her kid's hands and walking away. "I'm reporting you to your manager" she yelled furiously over her shoulder.

I just laughed and shoved her items underneath my till; the sudden burst of anger had made me feel a bit better.

Finally the day was over, I could retreat to my favourite place but first I had to get changed. I headed home and stared at myself in the mirror in my bedroom. My eyes looked dead, the old sparkle had disappeared. My hair was flat to my face, its natural wave disappeared. My curves were slowly going, and I was getting seriously skinny. That's what years of not eating properly does to you. It's not that I didn't want to eat; it's that I couldn't be bothered. I sighed and threw on a long shirt that went to the middle of my thighs. Easy to change in and out of whilst phasing.

I ran to the forest, breathing in the scent of the old bark and the mud. "Aah" sighed smiling, before pulling my shirt off and phasing. I ran all the way round the forest, running as fast as I could. I did this about 5 times before phasing back and pulling the shirt on again. I then lay down on the forest floor, in the shape of a star. I stared up at the sky which was now dark; I stared at the stars and thought back to when Sam and I had stared at them.

**FLASHBACK**

_We lay down on the hill together, staring up at the starry sky. I curled into his chest, breathing in his scent. _

"_Leah" he said_

"_Yes?" I asked_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too"_

_He smiled at me, wrapping his arms around me and staring at the sky._

"_You see that big star in the middle of them all?" he asked me_

"_Yeah" I replied_

"_That reminds me of you." He said, and I could hear his smile._

_I sat up, staring at him in shock. _

"_Are you saying I'm fat?" I asked madly_

_He burst out laughing and pulled me back onto his chest_

"_No silly, I'm saying that star stands out among millions of others, and that's what you like to me." _

_I smiled and reached up to kiss him. _

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

I yelled out in frustration

"WHY? WHY DO I KEEP ONLOVING YOU DEEP DOWN? WHY CANT I MOVE ON? FORGET YOU?" I kept screaming before lying down in a heap, sobbing although tears would not come out. Why did I keep doing this to myself, Sam was never truly mine and never would be anymore. He didn't love me at all anymore, not as a sister as a friend as anything. Loving him was the wrong thing to do and I hated myself for it. I had to let him go, but I would never be able to do that until someone else gave me their heart. I was Leah Clearwater, hated by many loved by no one. Nobody would ever love me, that's just the way my life was. I don't know why I was even born. Please I silently prayed, if there's a god; please help me let Sam go. Please, free me from this curse.

"I don't love you… I don't love you…" I kept repeating holding my arms around me, trying to comfort myself,

trying to regain the numbness I had been feeling all these years. I wanted back my anger, my passion, and my hate. Anything was better than this sad life I was in. Well not anymore, tomorrow I was going to be a new person, the new me. Well practically the old me. That's better than this.

After an hour of lying there in silence, I sat up and stared at the moon.  
"One last chance" I whispered, "please give me one last chance at love, at life." I carried on staring at the moon, and thought of how I would get a better job, to get more money. That way I could buy some decent clothes. I looked down at my undone shirt, sighing at the ribs I could see quite clearly. I was also going to try and get my curves back. Become the old Leah, the sexy Leah. I would make men want me, and maybe among all those stones there would be a diamond. I laughed to myself at that rare possibility. I whispered it one last time "One last chance at love and life" and traced the shape of the moon with my eyes.

"Leah?" a voice interrupted my thoughts, it sounded shocked and surprised.

"Leah?" it said again.

_Shit_. I'd recognize that voice anywhere. The voice of a leech.

* * *

**The woman was Lauren by the way :P**


	3. Aged Well

**Hey, here's the third chapter :) Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming! This might be the last one i post for a bit because I'm going away early monday morning and won't be able to post again until next saturday, but i will try and post one tomorow. Hope you like it :) please review! xx**

* * *

**Aged Well.**

**LEAH POV.**

I slowly turned around to see Jasper Cullen stood behind me, wide eyed, his clothes ripped and torn. His eyes got even wider when he saw my face and his mouth opened in shock.

"Do I look that bad?" I asked quietly, smiling a bit.

"Leah…? What the hell, you should be nearly 40 by now!" he said confusedly.

I laughed bitterly, "I guess I age well."

He smiled at that before walking over to me. I got up slowly, and stood in front of him, making sure the shirt was covering me.

"Seriously Leah, what happened?" he asked me sounding concerned. Nah, I probably got that wrong. Why would anyone worry about me?

**JASPER POV.**

I fought with the bear angrily, trying to forget how lonely I truly felt. The bear ripped at my top and I smiled to myself, knowing Emmett would love to be watching us fight right now. I was about to kill the bear when I heard someone talking quietly. It sounded like a woman's voice. I let the bear go and ran quickly to the voice, I knew I would be able to control myself, I had got much better these past 20 years. I found her sat in a small clearing in the woods, she looked quite thin, and she was just wearing a old shirt. She whispered something, looking up at the moon. "One last chance at love and life." Not even a second after she said that, her smell hit me.

No way. No freaking way. That could not be Leah Clearwater, what would she be doing here? I paused for a second before calling out her name uncertainly

"Leah?"

Her whole body froze, tensed up. It was her. It had to be. She didn't respond though, just sat there.

"Leah?" I said again.

She slowly turned around to face me and I was shocked. She hadn't changed a bit. Not at all. How was that possible? The moonlight lit up her face, and she looked so beautiful but so sad.

"Do I look that bad?" she asked me quietly with a small smile. Quite the opposite I thought to myself but then shook that thought out of my head. Stop being such a boy Jasper I thought.

"Leah…? What the hell you should be nearly 40 by now!" I said and I knew I sounded really confused.

She laughed a short bitter laugh and said, "I guess I age well."

I smiled; she still had that sarcastic sense of humour. I walked over to her and she got up slowly, pulling at the shirt that she was wearing, making sure it was covering her.

Her emotions were curious, embarrassed, sad and lonely.

"Seriously" I asked, "What happened to you?" I couldn't help the concern I felt for her, which was odd but I pushed that thought away.

She sighed sadly before looking up at me, and I saw how much she **had** changed. Her eyes looked dead, there was no spark in them, and none of that mischievous look she used to have. Her cheek bones stood out from the lack of fat on her skin, she had lost a lot of weight. Her hair was flat to her head, it had grown long though, it was down past her chest now. I looked down at her body; even though she had the shirt on I could see that she had lost her curves. Her legs were very skinny, she looked so fragile. What the hell happened to her? To sassy, loud, brave Leah. Even when I was with Alice, I had always admired Leah. She was beautiful; nobody could ever say she wasn't.

I looked back up to her face, looking into her dead eyes.

"I'm stuck like this" she said bitterly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, not fully understanding.

"Female wolves will stay at the age they first phased at forever. I'm like you leech's, I live for eternity." I could hear the anger in her voice, and her eyes stopped looking so dead for a second.

"Oh my god. Leah, I, I don't know what to say" I admitted. She smiled sadly and looked down.

"Why don't you tell me how Jacob is?" she asked quietly. I smiled at her and took her hand,

"Come back with me, come and see him." I told her.

She looked up at me and then down at our hands, before quickly shaking my hand off hers. She grinned at me

"Don't touch what you can't afford," she said cheekily.

I laughed before turning and running back home, knowing she was following me.

**LEAH POV.**

I looked down at Jaspers hand, which was resting on top of mine, secretly enjoying the feeling that ran through em when he did that. _What the hell Leah _my mind suddenly screamed at me and then it was like a firework had gone off in my head, I suddenly felt better, the old Leah suddenly came back to me and for the first time in years, the huge hole in my heart started to feel a bit smaller.

I shook his hand off mine,

"Don't touch what you can't afford," I said cheekily. He laughed and started to run.

Welcome back Leah I thought whilst phasing and chasing him through the woods. I wondered what had happened, why I suddenly felt more alive again. Probably because I would actually get to speak properly to people again, well not really people. I snorted at that and ran even faster, excited about seeing Jacob.

We ran and ran until we came to a big posh looking house. Yep this was the Cullen's I thought. The people who had more money than the whole population of New York. I stopped behind the trees and quickly phased back, pulling on the shirt. God they're going to think I'm some kind of homeless person I thought worriedly.

I walked out of the forest, to see them all coming out of the house curiously, Jacob was in front. His eyes widened and his mouth turned into a big grin.

"LEAH!" he yelled, running towards me. I laughed and held out my arms for a hug. We hugged quickly, seeing as I wasn't all that big on public displays of affection.

"Sam called me" he said, a look of sympathy in his eyes. "He told me you were stuck as a wolf forever."

I smiled, trying to reassure him. "I'm fine about it" I lied.

He raised an eyebrow at me, but didn't say anything. He started walking back up to the Cullen's, and I followed.

"So where've you been living?" he asked me

"Everywhere really." I said.

He nodded but didn't say anything else; there would be time for that later.

I looked up at the family and they were all smiling at me, even Rosalie. Then I saw Jacob walk up to Renesmee. God she had changed, and she was gorgeous. She hugged Jacob and I felt jealous of him. He could imprint, he had found the love of his life. I was stuck alone. Edward looked at me, looking pitifully. I glared at him before looking at Esme. She smiled at me and said

"Hello Leah dear, Jasper has told us about your situation. We were wondering if you wanted to stay round here tonight, catch up with Jacob."

I smiled at her and said, "That would be nice, thank you" she just smiled back and started speaking to Rosalie.

"Take Leah upstairs and find some new clothes for her please Rose."

Rosalie nodded and walked into the house, I followed her.

* * *

**Ok, so i know there might be a bit of chemistry but don't worry i'm not going to make them fall in love straight away, there will be a bit of arguing between them. :P**

* * *


	4. Last Chance?

**

* * *

**

Okay this will be my last chapter until next saturday because i'm in Belgium, thank you so much for the reviews! When I get back i will try and review your stories :) please keep reviewing! Hope you like this chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Last Chance?**

I followed Rosalie into her bedroom, it suited her perfectly. The walls were painted deep red, and there was a grand four-poster bed in the middle of the room. There were big mirrors all around the room and there was a big dressing table. She walked into a huge closet and came out with an armful of clothes.

"Take your shirt off," she instructed me.

I took it off shyly; I mean it's hard not to be shy about your body when stood in front of the most beautiful woman in the world.

She stared at me, with a look half shocked and half disgusted, after a few minutes she managed to compose herself and looked up at my face.

"What the hell happened to you Leah?" she asked

"What do you mean?" I asked defensively, wrapping my arms around myself.

"Your ribs!" she exclaimed poking them softly, "Your practically non existent chest and hips! Have you become anorexic or something?" she asked sounding really concerned. I sighed and grabbed the clothes from her hands, quickly throwing them on, not wanting to look in the mirror. She stared at me sadly and I sat down on her bed,

"No" I muttered "I'm not anorexic, I just don't really think about eating anymore, and I run so much as a wolf so over the years I've lost loads of weight."

She sighed and sat down next to me.

"We can help you Leah. All of us, we can help you to have a happy life, we could do with someone new around after the 18 years we've spent missing Alice." She said quietly.

I looked up at her; the ice queen actually had a nice side. "What do you mean? What happened to Alice?" I asked curiously.

"She had a vision, of a man, he wasn't a vampire in the vision but he was her true soul mate, so she left to find him."

I looked up, the shock evident on my face

"But her and Jasper, they were perfect together!" I said

"Alice had started to think of him more as a brother than a sister in the months leading up to her vision, and Jasper felt the same." She explained.

I sighed and stared down at the floor.

"God" I spat "Life is so fucked up." She nodded in agreement.

"Me and you, we're so alike" she said quietly. I looked up at her

"How are we? You have the love of your life, I have no one." I said, feeling angry that she was comparing her perfect life to my shitty one.

She laughed bitterly before saying "Yeah maybe, but we both can't have children. We both feel like we've been cursed with the life we have and we both wish we could be normal, we would give up anything to be normal."

I looked at her, tears in my eyes at the honest truth of her words. I reached my hand out so it was on top of hers and gave it a quick squeeze. Rosalie squeezed it back before getting up and saying "Right, lets go find some clothes for you that fit before making you eat a big meal." I laughed and followed her.

After we managed to find some of Bella's clothes that looked alright on me she took me down to the kitchen where Esme was cooking a big bowl of spaghetti bolognaise. The whole family was sat around the big kitchen counter; all of their eyes were on me. I sighed and sat down, trying to ignore their stares.

"So" Jacob said causally, "What have you been up to?" I groaned and answered him "Well I've travelled all around the country but haven't been able to enjoy it, then I settled down in random towns, got shit jobs and lived a life that wasn't worth living. You?"

He flinched at the harshness in my words and said "Jeez im sorry Leah, I know things must be hard for you."

"It's alright" I sighed, "It's just that I have had no-one at all to talk to, you don't know how lonely that gets. I mean, I know I'm a pain in the ass but am I really that bad that all people stay away from me?"

He opened his mouth to reply but Esme interrupted him, placing the big bowl of spaghetti on front of me and saying

"No Leah, you aren't a pain in the err butt, and I think I know a good solution to your loneliness, why don't you come and live with us for a bit?"

I was quite surprised that they wanted me to stay with them and thought about saying no, until I looked up and met Jacob's eyes, then Emmett's and Jasper's. They all looked really excited about it, god knows why.

"Um" I said, shoving a load of spaghetti into my mouth "Okay, yeah I will, thank you so much"

Esme smiled a warm smile at me "No problem Leah, consider yourself part of the family." Then turned away to wash up.

I stared down at my food with wide eyes, part of the family? God. Why would anyone want me in there family?

"YES!" Emmett yelled. I looked up at him in shock, to see the others rolling their eyes. "SOMEONE NEW TO FIGHT!" he grinned.

I laughed and said

"Only if you're alright with a girl kicking your ass."

He snorted in disbelief and I muttered, "Just you wait" before carrying on eating my spaghetti.

When I had eaten the whole family went into the living room and Bella put a film on. I didn't concentrate on it though, I just thought about each member of the family.

I had never really liked Bella. She seemed like a silly girl in love, and she was much too desperate for Edward's 'approval' on everything she did. Maybe she had changed now she was a vampire; maybe she had got a backbone. I hated what she did to Jacob though, the way she led him on, gave him false hope. I knew it would take me a while to like her. Edward glared at me and I just rolled my eyes.

At first I had thought Edward was a knob, He had been way too overprotective and a bit of a control freak, but then I realised how much he really loved Bella, and that it was just his strange way if showing it and I had decided he was O.K

Emmett, was freaking hilarious, the way he thought he was the strongest person on earth. His jokes had always made me smile secretly, and I knew I would get along with him.

I had always thought of Rosalie as queen bitch, ice cold. Now I knew she wasn't, it was just an act she put on to cover up the way she truly felt. I knew we would get along, but in front of the family we would act like we didn't really like each other.

Jasper was odd. He had always been so quiet, not as involved in the family as all the others were. I hadn't really got to know him as he had been with Alice trying to find the other half-bred vampire, but he had been nice in the clearing and now he had seen my weak side. I frowned and looked at Renesmee.

At first, I didn't like Renesmee, I thought she was annoying child that kept me around leeches, but she seems to have brought Jacob so much happiness that I can't really hate her anymore.

I smiled as I stared at Jacob, my best friend. He would always be my best friend, even if we didn't speak for centuries. Jacob and me had bonded, and a true bond can't be broken. I loved Jacob; he was one of the only people I loved.

Lastly there was Esme and Carlisle, Esme just accepted me into her family, and she didn't even know me. She must be really nice to do that, I know she's full of love but I don't think she'll ever properly love me, I'm hard to get along with. Carlisle was like the leader, he was always calm which irritated me but I suppose he was all right.

I sighed and they all turned to look at me, I just frowned and turned away from their stares, I would never properly fit in here, but I was going to try. After all, that was what I had wished for, one last chance at life.

* * *

**I know! Rosalie's nice! But i always thought her and Leah should get on :) please review.**


	5. Cuz I can

**The writing layout in this chapter has gone a bit weird and i can't fix, sorry about that :) Thank you so much for your reviews they mean a lot, please keep reviewing! As soon as this is posted, i'm going to review all your twilight stories :) Thanks, keep reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter :) x**

* * *

**Cuz I can.**

I was only a second away from sleep when the loud sound of Esme and Bella's sobbing woke me up. I glanced at the TV and saw the credits rolling. THANK GOD. That film had to be one of the soppiest, cheesiest films ever. It was about some blind girl who falls in love with a deaf guy, and they fall in love somehow.

"What happened?" I asked, confused as to why they would be crying.

"It was just… so sad" Rosalie replied, mocking Bella and Esme. I looked at the two of them and let out a snort of laughter. Edward glared at me and pulled Bella closer, talking to her in a hushed voice. I rolled my eyes and jasper smiled at me, looking amused. He got out of his chair and walked over to me, "Come on I'll show you to your room." He said, walking off. I got up and followed him, looking around the house in awe. It was massive! I mean, did leeches really need a big house? What did they do in it? It wasn't as if they were always having massive parties and business meetings was it?

Jasper disappeared into a room and I followed him. "I know it's a bit plain" he stated

"But we didn't know you were coming, I'm sure Esme will redecorate it to suit you soon." Thanks I said, managing to smile at him. The room was huge, and totally not me. It was all white and bright. I sighed and started to get undressed, forgetting Jasper was there. He cleared his throat and I jumped, "Oh shit sorry, forgot about you." I apologized, he smiled and said "Don't worry, I'll see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams Leah." Before walking out the room. I snorted, sweet dreams? Yeah right. More like long dreams of an empty room that goes on forever. That room is my life. I sighed and stripped, grabbing the nightgown on the bed, shoving it on my head and jumping

under the covers. The bed was amazingly comfy and I was asleep in seconds.

**DREAM:**

_I walk into the empty room, but it's yellow. The yellow is too bright, I feel like I'm being blinded.__A tall blonde walks out of a door that appears in the room "sweet dreams" he whispers and then the room disappears, and I'm dancing in a field the sun is shining on me and im gloriously happy. Too soon, the room appears again, this time it's black and empty. The dream goes on, black and empty._

**LIFE:**

I woke up, seriously confused at the dream. "What the fuck Leah?" I muttered to myself. I sighed and shook my head before dragging myself out of bed and staring in the mirror. My hair was a state and seriously needed a wash. I groaned and jumped into the shower. I made the shower ice cold that always woke me up. I sighed at the mix of pain and pleasure as the ice cold water fell down on me. After my shower I blow-dried my hair, trying to give it more of a bounce but it didn't really work. I walked into the bedroom; towel wrapped around me, and found some clothes on the bed. A long white summer dress. Me? In a dress? Get real. I growled and looked for the clothes I had been wearing yesterday, but they seemed to have disappeared. I yelled out "BRING ME SOME OTHER CLOTHES" but no one replied. I thought about my options, 1. Wear the dress. 2. Leave the room in the towel. up the bed sheets and make some clothes from them. The third option would probably upset Esme and the second would just be embarrassing. I sighed and moaned as I pulled on the dress.

My belly rumbled so I left the room and walked downstairs, frowning at the silence in the house. A house with 9 other people in it should not be quiet. Walking into the kitchen, I found a plate full of croissants and bread rolls. Next to it was a plate with

toast on it and next to that was a big bowel of fruit. "Do they seriously think I can eat all that?" I muttered, sitting down and staring at the food.

"Yep" came a voice, and I turned around surprised to see Jasper stood behind me.

"Nice dress" he said smirking. "I heard you yelling about it though."

I growled at him "fuck off it's not funny."

He sat down in front of me and clearly looked amused and I violently ripped my roll apart, shoving it in my mouth and glaring at him as I chewed on it.

"Very ladylike" he commented and I kicked him under the table "I'm not a lady I'm a wolf you knob." I snarled, tearing apart another roll.

He looked at me with some kind of concern, and sympathy. "Your not just a wolf Leah." He said quietly. I sighed and said "just shut up and let me eat in peace ok?" he nodded and I carried on eating.

I gave up when I was half way through my food and rubbed my belly. "I can't eat anymore," I groaned and he grabbed the plates, washing them so fast I didn't even see him do it. He sat back down in front of me, laughing at my shocked face. I narrowed my eyes at him and he stopped laughing. "Where are the others?" I asked

"Esme and Rosalie are shopping for your clothes and furniture, Carlisle is at his new job, Nessie and Jake are out together and the rest are hunting."

"Oh." I said, "Well I'm going to go and relax in my room since I can't go running until the others are back."

"Why not?" he asked looking confused.

Because when I run it's private I thought but instead I sarcastically said, "They might eat me."

Jasper stared at me for a moment with wide eyes, wondering if I was joking, before bursting out with laughter. I rolled my eyes and walked off to my room.

I flopped down onto the bed, trying to ignore the sounds of Jasper still laughing as he walked into his room, which was next to mine. It was silent for a while and then music started playing, I recognized the song straight away. It was **Don't Stop Believin**' by Journey. I smiled to myself as I heard Jasper sing along to it

_'Just a small town girl. Living in a lonely world'_

I laughed to myself as I imagined him playing air guitar in his room and decided I would go and spy on him, just to see if he was. His door was half open and his back was turned to me so I walked into the room. He wasn't playing air guitar but he was still singing along. I let out a small girly giggle as he threw his hands up in the air at the end of the song and he turned around surprised.

He saw me and looked embarrassed.

"Your so sad" I said smirking at him. He glared at me and said, "Well what kind of music do you like then?"

I walked over to his CDs, he had thousands.

"I love a bit of pink" I said, "But I doubt you'll have it"

"Well" he said, joining me and picking a CD that was right at the top "You know what they say about not judging a book by its cover"

I stared at the CD in his hand and was shocked to see that it was Pink's album 'I'm not dead'

"No way" I exclaimed grabbing the CD and putting it in the CD player. Her song **'Cuz I Can'** started playing and I sung along

_'And I drink more than you, and I party harder than you and my cars faster than yours too roar'_

I sang with her and Jasper laughed at me, "You're a strange creature Leah Clearwater" he said, clearly amused.

I stopped singing and glared at him.

"Well if that's what you think of me Jasper Whitlock, then I won't bother trying to act normal around you' I snarled before opening the CD player, grabbing the CD, breaking it and storming out of the room.

"Leah, I didn't mean it like that" he said calmly, following me into my room.

"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO CALM?!" I screamed at him "WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE ANGRY ONE, WHY DOES EVERYONE AROUND ME GET TO CONTROL THEIR EMOTIONS, WHY DO MINE CONTROL ME!" I kept screaming.

"Why do you do this to yourself Leah?" he asked me sadly

I growled at him sarcastically "Cuz I can."

He opened his mouth to reply but I ran past him yelling "DON'T BOTHER JASPER, I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY OR HELP"

I ran out of the house and exploded into the big silver wolf I really was, barking triumphantly at the ripped dress laying on the floor before running off into the forest, passing the returning Cullen's on the way.


	6. How dare he!

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I tried to review your stories, but some of you have got loads so I'll try again later to review your most recent ones :) Heres the next chapter, Hope you like it and please keep reviewing! x**

* * *

**How dare he!**

I ran and ran and ran for hours, tears of frustration soaking my silver fur. I carried on running until there was no energy left in me, collapsing into a big silver heap on the Cullen's front lawn. Rosalie came out of the house, obviously they had all heard me arrive; she sneaked past the window and ran past me muttering,

"Follow me".

It took all the strength in my body to get up and follow her, luckily she hadn't gone far.

She stared at me, disappointed as I phased, before throwing me another dress, an exact match of the dress I had shredded earlier.

"You should eat," she said, pulling out cold chicken and bread from her handbag.

I thanked her and took the food gratefully, shoving it into my mouth.

"Ew." She said disgustedly.

I stopped eating and rolled my eyes

"Look, I've already had Jasper commenting on my eating and about how strange I am, I don't need you to do it too. I mean, I could say the same thing to you about how you eat, well drink really" I said, glaring at her.

She glared back at me and we both laughed, realizing what we were doing.

"That's why you were so annoyed then?" she asked me and I nodded.

"He called me a strange creature." I said angrily,

Rosalie looked angry too and she muttered, "He can't say much can he."

"Exactly" I stated, chewing the last bit of chicken.

"Seriously though Leah, did you really have to react that badly?" she asked me, looking glad that I had finished eating.

"I can't help it!" I exclaimed "I've been numb for years! All my anger has been locked away so tightly and now it's exploding inside me, and I can't control it!"

She stared at me looking puzzled, opening her mouth a few times to say something but then changing her mind and shutting it.

"We saw some kids today, on the way back from shopping" she whispered quietly, I looked up at her my face twisted in understanding and pain.

"They ran over to me, told me I was the most prettiest woman in the world apart from their mummy. They were only about 3 and 4; they were shopping for camping with their mum and dad. It was the perfect family scene, the one I'll never get." She sighed, her voice shaking on the last bit.

I sighed shakily too, not being able to have kids had never really bothered me until I realized I was going to be a wolf forever, then I realized that I was going to have to spend it alone, with no beautiful children to help me through some of it.

I reached out to her and grabbed her hand, she held onto it tightly, pulling me closer to her. I got up off the rock I had been sat on and knelt down on the ground next to her, wrapping my arms around her cold marble shoulders, sobbing along with her, my tears falling into her hair, her sobs echoing through the woods.

We sat like that for an hour, even when the crying had stopped we just sat there in silence holding each other, like true friends.

"You know what rose," I said quietly to her

"What?" she sniffed,

"Me and you, I have a feeling were going to become best friends."

She looked up at me smiling and said, "Who would have thought that I Rosalie Hale would be best friends with a bitch."

I laughed and said "You've got that right in two ways, Yes I am an evil cow and I'm also a female dog." smiling sadly at the last bit.

"Oh Leah, your more than a dog, you're soon to be an ice queens dearest friend" she said laughing and getting up. I got up too and watched her as she fixed her already perfect hair.

When she was FINALLY done we both walked back to the house, arm in arm, not talking just comfortable with each other. As soon as we got close to the house, we dropped each other's arms and walked a distance apart.

Esme came out to greet me, holding a big bowel of beef stew.

"God, Leah I've been so worried!" she exclaimed, hugging me with one arm.

She passed me the bowel after I had managed to reassure her that I was fine and my strop had been nothing.

"You'll have to stay downstairs for a bit, sorry but were doing your room," she said smiling.

"Oh thank you, but you really don't have to" I said, feeling guilty at the trouble I was causing this woman. I didn't deserve someone as loving as her to care for me.

"Nonsense" she said grinning at me "I love decorating!" before she gracefully walked off upstairs, humming to herself. I smiled and walked into the kitchen, sitting at the counter ignoring Rose who was flipping through a fashion magazine.

Her nose wrinkled in disgust at the smell of either the food or me and she brought her hair closer to her face, trying to get rid of the smell. I rolled my eyes at her with a slight smile on my lips and I saw her mouth twitch in response as she looked down at the magazine. I tried not to grin and started eating the beef stew.

Rose would randomly shove the magazine towards me, and ask my opinion on the clothes or make up, I would try and give and honest opinion which she seemed to appreciate as she always smiled at me and wrote down what I thought next to it.

When I was done eating I fingered the white dress

"You know rose, this isn't really my style," I whispered to her and she looked up at me, glancing at the dress.

"Yeah I know, sorry but it's all we had then that fitted you" she said

"Then?" I asked

"Yep" she replied, "We went shopping earlier and I found you lots of clothes, plain vest tops and loose jeans until you get your figure back"

I sighed and got up, running the water to wash my bowel up in.

Rosalie watched me wash up with a small smirk on her face,

"What?" I asked when I was done.

"Leah, we have got a dishwasher you know…" she said, still smirking at me.

I glared at her "Oh thank you so much for informing me" I said, walking out the room.

Edward was sat on the couch, reading a book with a small smirk on his face.

"Annoyed?" he asked me.

Damn that man, did he want me to get annoyed? "No" I replied smirking back at him "Washing up gives you soft hands, I'd rather have soft hands than marble ones like yours any day."

He rolled his eyes at me as if I was some immature child and then carried on reading his book.

"What is your problem?" I hissed quietly, desperately trying to control the burst of anger that I could feel coming.

"You." He replied simply, not looking up at me.

"I haven't done anything!" I exclaimed, still hissing.

"I think you forget that I can hear what your thinking Leah, and the things you think about my family aren't always nice." He said, closing his book so he could look at me.

"I'm entitled to my own opinion about your family! The only people I don't like in this family are you and your soppy wife!" I said, knowing I couldn't hold back the anger much longer.

"You have no right not to like anyone in this family," he snarled at me, getting up and walking towards me looking furious.

How dare he! Try and intimidate me! Leah Clearwater! The only female wolf in the world, I could so kick his ass if I wanted. Fuck that, I could rip him into pieces!

He snarled at me and started to crouch as he heard my thoughts.

"Edward!" a shocked voice interrupted us and we both turned around surprised.

"What are you doing?!" Esme said, clearly appalled.

"She hates me!" Edward said sounding desperate

I felt a rush of calm spread over me as I watched Edward try to explain and I turned around to see Jasper stood behind me.

"Sorry" he muttered, "I couldn't handle the anger" I nodded at him, understandingly and gratefully.

"Leah Clearwater, grateful?" he said jokingly and I smiled back at him before realizing what I was doing and rolling my eyes at him instead. He just laughed; obviously he had seen the smile, before walking back upstairs. It was true though, for me to actually be grateful to someone for controlling my emotions was practically unheard of, but I didn't want to keep losing my temper. This was the last chance at life that I asked for; I wasn't going to mess it up. I snorted to myself as I realized how weird all the guys back at home would find it. A wolf living with vampires, yeah that's weird but when that wolf's Leah Clearwater, it's just abnormal. I looked around wandering where Edward and Esme had gone but all I saw was Esme walking back up the stairs to my room. Ah peace, Edward has left the building. I laughed to myself and relaxed into the sofa.

Suddenly I felt a hand on top of my head, ruffling my hair, then a lanky body landed on the couch, springing me up into the air.

"Jake!" I exclaimed, punching his shoulder.

He laughed, "Got over your temper tantrum?" he asked, grinning at me.

"Whatever." I sighed, grabbing the nearest magazine and pretending to read it.

"Didn't know you were planning on getting married soon!" he said, with fake enthusiasm.

I rolled my eyes at him, taking a quick glance at the magazine to see that it was a wedding one.

I threw it back down and crossed my arms, starting to watch the game that Jacob had put on.

The game was halfway through when Esme came running down the stairs, excitedly calling me

"Leah! Leah! Your room is ready!"

Already? God that woman is fast; I got up off the couch and followed her. It was hard not to feel a bit excited when I was in her presence. She counted to three then opened the door.

* * *

**I really need your help! What should Leahs room look like because I have no idea! Please write it in your reviews, because honestly i have no idea at all! Thank you! xx**


	7. Angry Wolf

**Ok, here's the newest chapter, Thank you so much for all the reviews! Please keep reviewing! Really hope you like this chapter, tell me what you think :) thanks again x**

**LEAH POV**

Wow. The room was amazing. I stared around fully aware that my mouth had dropped open. The main wall had been painted a forest green and the other walls were lighter green. The carpet was a beige colour. The bed was pushed up against the wall at the right side of the room; it had a dark brown frame and a dark green duvet cover with lighter green leaf shapes stitched onto it. In one the corner of the room there was a dark brown wooden pit with some kind of mini tree in it and in the other corner there was a dark green punch bag. The window on the wall opposite the door was huge, easy to climb out of. There were dark green silk curtains pulled to one side of it. I closed my mouth and turned around to hug Esme.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed. She smiled at me and hugged me back.

Then Emmett came bounding into the room, holding a poster. He walked over to the wall on the left and pulled some pins out of his pocket, using them to stick a poster on the wall. It was a picture of a huge silver/grey wolf. He turned around to look at me, a huge grin on his face.

"Like it?" he asked excitedly.

I snorted at his face; he looked like an excited little boy. I actually did like the poster though; being a wolf was part of who I was.

"Yeah" I said smiling at him.

"WOOHOO" he yelled punching the air.

I laughed and then looked at the punch bag.

"Jaspers idea." Esme said, "It's very strong, so you won't break it, he thought it would be a good for you to release some of your anger."

I rolled my eyes.

"Or you could just fight me" Emmett said with a big grin on his face. I laughed at him "Don't worry I will."

Esme gave Emmett a disapproving look before smiling at me and leaving the room.

"Thanks!" I yelled out again.

All of the others left as well, all smiling at me. Emmett was the last to leave and he punched my shoulder on the way out. I kicked him in the shin and laughed at his hurt expression.

I was about to sit down on the bed when I saw the huge walk in closet. "Urghh" I groaned hoping there wouldn't be loads of dresses. I walked into it and was pleasantly surprised. It was full of three quarter length jeans and loose tops. In a section in the corner there was 10 dresses. I ignored that bit and walked out of the closet.

It was getting late now and I was starting to feel tired. I could hear Esme cooking in the kitchen though and I sighed before going downstairs to eat.

By the time I got down there my food was on the table. It was a big cheese pizza. I sat down and started to eat, soon Jacob joined me with his pizza.

We chatted about the area and how long they'd been there, turns out they'd only just moved. Renesmee, Edward, Bella and Jacob were going to go to high school when it started next week but everyone else was staying home. I left the last two slices of pizza and said bye to everyone as I headed up to bed. Well, I didn't say bye to Edward or Bella.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called up my work.

"Hello?" a woman answered.

"Hey it's Leah, Just calling to say I quit." I said

"What but we need you tomorrow…"

"The job is shit and im sick of it, I quit" I replied.

"Well you'll have to come in a fill in a sheet tomorrow." She said and I sighed

"Ok whatever bye." I said then hung up.

Now I was really tired so I just yanked off the dress and pulled on some shorts and a tank top that were lying on my pillow before climbing under the covers and falling into a deep sleep.

**JASPER POV.**

It was 9am and everyone was downstairs apart from Leah. Edward, Bella, Esme and Carlisle were outside, Emmett and Rosalie were sat in the kitchen with me, Jacob was in the living room and Renesmee was in the study.

I had been giving the job of cooking for Leah and I was trying to stop Emmett from ruining it, Esme would kill both of us if he burnt the food.

"Emmett for the last time, your not cooking!" I said to him impatiently and he started whining to Rosalie, she just winked at him and he grinned at her before they both ran upstairs. I groaned. Those two had a serious problem.

"WAIT!" I heard Emmett yell

I frowned, Emmett never wanted to wait…

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH EMMETT CULLEN IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Someone screamed. Leah. Suddenly Emmett ran through the house half laughing half looking terrified. Then a blur ran past which I guessed was Leah. I threw the breakfast onto a plate and ran out after them. Standing in the field in front of our house was a huge silver wolf that was positively soaked and was dripping water everywhere. I couldn't help smirking.

Leah was growling and snarling furiously and it was clear that she was swearing. Emmett was stood in front of her trying to apologize.

Esme walked up behind me, frowning.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I'm guessing Emmett woke Leah up," I said laughing.

Leah heard this and turned around to snarl at me, Emmett took the opportunity to run away from her into the woods and hearing him retreat she growled and ran after him.

Jacob yelled, "I should stop her" and phased before running after them. Rosalie walked out of the house holding clothes, groaned and ran after them.

The rest of us just stood by the house, looking shocked and amused at the same time. Edward was rolling his eyes and I could sense that he was feeling disapproval towards the pair. Trust Edward to act like a granddad I thought chuckling. He turned around to glare at me but I just shook my head and carried on looking into the forest.

20 minutes later Leah appeared walking next to Jacob, still looking quite mad but also looking pleased with herself. Rosalie and Emmett appeared next; Emmett was holding one of his fingers and looked pissed off. He muttered something to Rosalie and she rolled her eyes, muttering something back. He looked down at the floor sulking and we all laughed.

"What happened?" I asked Leah and she looked up at me

"Emmett decided it would be _hilarious _to pick me up and throw me into a bath of freezing cold water to wake me up." She hissed.

I tried not to laugh and looking satisfied that I hadn't laughed she carried on,

"When I chased him into the woods he put his middle finger up at me, said I was ruining his bedroom plans so I ripped the finger off and I was about to rip off his manly parts when Jacob and Rosalie ran into the woods and stopped me."

I burst out laughing at that and she smirked. We both walked into the kitchen and she sat down to eat the breakfast I had made earlier.

"Want me to heat it up?" I asked and she nodded, I stuck the plate into the microwave and she frowned at me.

"What…?" I asked

"Don't you think its weird that you can cook…"

I laughed, "No, I cook for Jacob a lot"

"Oh" she nodded

I was lucky, so far she hadn't mentioned anything about the punching bag.

I pulled the plate back out and she started to eat.

Esme walked into the kitchen, beamed at the sight of Leah eating and said "Me, Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Jacob and Renesmee are going away to see the Denali's, we won't be gone long about 4 days. Are you sure you don't want to come?" I shook my head, Tanya was always on a manhunt and now I was 'single' I was sure that she would hunt me.

Leah looked up interested and Esme spoke to her "I'm sorry that were going away so soon after you joined us but we've been planning to go for ages and we really can't put this visit off any longer, please make yourself at home and I'm sure Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie will behave themselves."

Leah smiled at her and said "Oh don't worry about it, I just wish that Emmett was going too."

Esme laughed and hugged us both goodbye, whispering very quietly in my ear "Make sure she eats lots and try to make Emmett behave" I nodded and she walked off upstairs to say goodbye to Rosalie.

Leah eyed me suspiciously but didn't ask me anything, instead she said

"I need to go to Wal-Mart today and fill out some forms, I'm quitting, can I borrow one of your cars?"

"Sure, I'll come with you I need to get out the house." I said grinning at her.

She sighed and got up, "I'm going to get ready".

I heard her walk upstairs and then the shower came on, Emmett walked into the kitchen grinning "Your going to wal-mart? I'm so coming!" I groaned and went to find Rosalie.

She was upstairs putting red lipstick on "Before you beg me to stop him from coming, I just wanted to say I'm coming too."

"What"! I exclaimed, why would she come?

"I'm so bored of this house and I haven't really had the chance to look around town yet." I sighed in defeat and walked out of the room. Leah was stood at the bottom of the stairs, in three quarter length jeans and a white top that said _'Is that your face or did your neck just throw up?'_ I chuckled and she smirked at me.

"I'm sorry to say this, but Emmett and Rosalie are coming too" I said and she shrugged,

"It will stop you from trying anything funny with me" she replied and I stood there looking shocked while she walked away laughing. Emmett had obviously heard as his booming laughter filled the house. Try anything funny with her? Like I would do that, I'm a gentleman. I sighed and walked into the garage. Rosalie was already sat in the driver's seat of her red convertible waiting. Leah sat in the passenger seat, so I had to sit next to Emmett at the back.

"It's not fair" he was moaning "Why does she get the front?"

Rosalie just turned the music on to full volume and pulled out.

Emmett gave up and leaned back, arms crossed. I laughed and relaxed into my seat. Wal-Mart here we come.

* * *


	8. EMMETT!

****

Ok, here's the next chapter sorry it took so longer! Thank you so much for all the reviews! You all rock! If theres any story's you would like me to review just mail me or leave it in your review :D thank you, please review! Hope you like this chapter :) x

**LEAH POV**

Rose was singing along to some song on the radio and Emmett had joined in, I put my hands over my hears and grinned at the faces of people in the cars next to us, I wonder what there faces would be like if they knew there was a werewolf and three vampires in the car. They carried on singing the whole way there, and just as I thought I was going to turn death the radio went silent. I turned around to look at Rose who was angrily poking the radio.

"Stupid thing" she spat, giving it one last poke. I smiled to myself, thank god for that.

"We can just sing anyway!" Emmett yelled sounding cheerful, before starting to sing 'Sexy back' I groaned and turned around in my seat.

"Emmett! Shut up!" I yelled at him trying to make myself heard over the sound of his loud voice.

He stopped singing and stared at me, shocked. "Don't you like my singing?" he asked very seriously.

I looked at Jasper and burst out laughing, he was staring at Emmett with a look of disbelief. Emmett looked at Jasper too and after seeing his face, he punched his shoulder. Jasper punched him back and soon they were fighting in the back of the car.

"EM!" Rosalie yelled "EMMETT!"

The boys just ignored her so I decided to intervene; I got up on my knees and leaned over the back of the seat, shoving both my hands into the mass that was Jasper and Emmett. I heard a loud crunching sound and realized it was my wrists. The boys stopped fighting at the noise and both looked a bit sheepish when they saw my wrists.

"Fuck shit." I growled, pulling my hands back, Rosalie turned around from her seat and started screaming at them.

"HOW DARE YOU FIGHT IN MY CAR? YOU COULD RUIN THE UPHOLSTERY! AND NOW YOU HURT LEAH!"

I smirked before joining in

"YOU TWO ARE SO GUNNA PAY FOR THIS LATER! YOU BROKE MY WRISTS! IF I COULD PUNCH THE SHIT OUT OF YOU RIGHT NOW I WOULD!"

"Jeez don't have a bitch fit!" Emmett said and Rosalie slapped him.

We both gave them piercing glares before turning around to face the front, the car still driving in a perfect straight line. I looked in my windscreen mirror and saw they had both recoiled. Good.

5 minutes later we parked outside Wal-Mart and got out the car.

"Emmett" rose said "I'm only going to say this once, you are not going to mess around and embarrass us here, ok?"

Emmett grinned at her and slung an arm around her shoulders, "Sure babe don't worry."

I rolled my eyes and walked into the store. We went into the managers office and he handed me some papers, I signed them and looked up at him, he looked scared shitless. I turned around and saw Jasper giving him the most menacing glare ever.

"Jasper!" I hissed and he snapped out of it. Grabbing his arm I tugged him out of the office, giving my ex boss a little wave as I went.

As soon as the door had closed behind us I started yelling at him in whispers

"What were you doing? He didn't do anything! Aren't you supposed to be acting normal!"

Jasper just shrugged and said, "I didn't like him." I glared at him but he didn't say anything else so I pushed him over to Emmett and Rosalie.

We all walked into the shop, Emmett pushing the trolley. As we walked up the first aisle I saw some pasta sauce that I used to like and asked Emmett to put a jar in the trolley. He grabbed it and chucked it in, obviously forgetting how strong he was. The jar smashed inside the trolley, red sauce spilling everywhere. Some of the sauce splattered onto Emmett's top and he fell to the floor gasping, "I've been shot!"

Jasper and I were shaking with laughter as people looked at Emmett looking shocked. Rosalie was livid, hissing at him she yanked him up from the floor and pulled him out of the aisle. I grabbed a new jar of the sauce and followed, leaving Jasper behind to deal with the mess.

Rosalie was stood there on her own, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked and she hissed back

"Gone to get a new trolley"

I nodded and we both waited for him to come back. A minute later he appeared with the trolley and Rose pulled it out of his hands, bending the handle a bit.

"Since you are incapable, I will be pushing the trolley" she growled at him and he looked down at the floor sheepishly. Jasper walked out of the aisle and a Wal-mart assistant followed, clinging on to a roll of money. I stared at him wide eyed but he just laughed, and took the jar out of my hands, putting it into the trolley.

We carried on shopping and were halfway round the store without any other incidents when Emmett saw the dressing up aisle.

"Hey rose" he said loudly and she glared at him as he walked down the aisle. "I know I ripped your other Nurses costume so do you want a new one?" he said even louder. People were staring and laughing at him so Rose stormed down the aisle, grabbed his arm and stamped on his foot with her stiletto. He hopped around while she hissed into his ear.

They both walked out of the aisle 3 minutes later, Rose looking even angrier and Emmett smirking to himself. We walked into the next aisle which was children's toys and Emmett grabbed a plastic hammer, then started to hit a little kid on the head with it softly.

"Emmett!" I growled at him but he just grinned and carried on hitting him. The little kid yanked the hammer out of Emmett's hand, taking him by surprise and with all his force he whacked Emmett on the knee. It couldn't have hurt Emmett at all but he burst out into fake tears screaming at the little kid. The child just laughed and ran off but every mum in the aisle was looking at Emmett disapprovingly. Rose was stood still, not being able to move because of her anger. I walked up to Emmett and pulled him up, hurrying out of the aisle.

"Is it so hard to act normal?" I asked him but he just grinned at me and grabbed a huge bottle of Coke. He shook the bottle up and down loads really fast and then opened it. The bottle practically exploded, fizz pouring out of it onto everyone stood in a 10 metre distance, Including me, rose and Jasper. Emmett was roaring with laughter until rose screamed 'EMMETT CULLEN!" He froze before dropping the coke bottle, grabbing the trolley and pushing it very quickly to the checkout. Jasper grabbed Rosalie's arm and pulled her to the checkout whispering in her ear about acting human. She finally snapped out of it and handed the checkout girl her credit card. Emmett was dancing along to the song playing on the radio by the checkout. Rosalie glanced at him before saying very loudly 'Sorry, That's my sexually deprived friend, He's a virgin.' Emmett froze, his mouth falling open. Jasper and I burst out laughing. Emmett started protesting but the checkout girl just nodded, obviously believing Rose.

We finished paying and Jasper pulled Emmett out of the store just as he yelled 'IM NOT A VIRGIN! I CAN SHOW YOU IF YOU WANT!"

Rosalie growled, finally losing it. She grabbed hold of Emmett's arm and shoved him into the car. I quickly put the bags away and jumped into the car. All four of us sped off; Rosalie kept driving until she got to a forest area. She jumped out of the car, grabbed Emmett and hissed 'Don't follow if you know what's good for you' before dragging him into the forest.

I looked at Jasper and he grinned at me,

'They're gunna be ages' he said before climbing over the seats and sitting in the drivers seat. He turned the car on and drove to the house, running out of the car with the bags in a blur and returning 2 minutes later, hopping back into the car and driving back.

'Wow' was all I said. He just grinned at me. Rosalie was stood at the side of the road waiting, tapping her foot impatiently.

Jasper got out of her seat quickly, and she got in glaring at him.

'Why did you take my car?' she asked

'I was just putting the stuff away!' he replied defensively and she huffed to herself.

'Emmett's clearing up the forest' she muttered and I grinned.

5 minutes later Emmett stomped out of the forest muttering something like 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' I looked at Rosalie and we both started laughing. Emmett got in to the car and we drove back to the little town, finding a small store that sold music and movies.

'You got the time?' Rosalie asked Emmett as we got out the car.

'Yeah plenty, you got the place?' Emmett replied smirking at her and she smiled back cheekily at him. I knew he was forgiven then. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked off whispering to each other. Jasper shuddered at something, probably the lust that even I could feel coming off them and walked a little bit further away from me. I cocked an eyebrow at him but he just shook his head. Sighing I carried on walking towards the little movie shop.

**JASPER POV.**

God the lust coming off Rosalie and Emmett was unbelievable. I looked at Leah and saw her staring back at me. She had only been with my family for 3 days but the amount of food she had been eating was already starting to show. Her eyes weren't dead anymore, the spark wasn't completely there but they still looked much more alive. Her hair was still as lank and flat as before, but I knew that would change soon. I stared into her eyes and suddenly got images of me and Leah together… I shuddered and moved away from her a bit. Leah would be furious at me if she knew what I was thinking. Nobody could deny it though, she was beautiful. Even in the state she was currently in, Leah was the kind of person who was always beautiful even when her features were twisted in rage. She was blessed with that. She raised her eyebrow at me but I just shook my head. I heard her sigh as we walked into the shop. Leah walked down the aisle of action movies and I followed her. The lust had started to die down a bit so I figured it was safe to be near her. I laughed to myself as she looked at Kill Bill. Leah would typically love that kind of movie, a film about a woman who kicks ass. She heard me laugh and glared up at me before picking up another movie and adding it to her pile, This time it was Tomb Raider. She carried on choosing kick ass movies and then she went to pay for them at the till. I dashed in front of her and paid for them myself. She glared at m and I smiled. 'Your part of our family now, it's what we do. In fact your credit cards in the post.'

She looked shocked and said 'I can look after myself you know.'

I smiled at her, taking the bag and said 'Oh yes you've certainly proved that' before looking up and down at her skinny body.

Uh-oh, that was the wrong thing to say, her anger hit me and her face was full of rage.

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up Jasper, you don't know what the fuck I've been doing these past 20 years, how dare you judge me on what you see right now, I'm alive aren't I? That obviously shows I can look after myself." She hissed before snatching the bag out of my hand and storming out to go and sit in the car. Rose walked past me, glaring as she went to join Leah and Emmett walked past grinning.

"Woman, hey?" he said and I rolled my eyes at him. I had kind of asked for that, I mean, Leah is strong, she can look after herself. I suppose 20 years of loneliness were bound to affect anyone. I had felt that way after Alice left. Alice had been my hope for so many years, and after she left I questioned why I should keep living, but then after a long chat with my family, I realised they loved me and had just as much faith in as Alice used to have. I pushed all thoughts of Alice out of my mind; I didn't want to think of her right now.

I joined them all in the car and we drove home in silence, I concentrated on the light shining on Leah's hair, which was flying around in the wind. As soon as we pulled up, she grabbed her bag of movies and walked off to her room. Emmett and Rose walked upstairs giggling to themselves and I went into the kitchen, I had promised Esme I would make sure Leah ate. I started cooking for her, singing to myself as I cooked. This was going to be a long week.


	9. Snip Snip

**Heyy :) So heres another chapter, thank you so much for reviewing, and sorry i haven't updated in a while :) It's finally summer in england so i'm making the most of it :P Hope you like it! Please review :D x**

* * *

LEAH POV.

I sulked childishly in my bedroom for half an hour ignoring the delicious smells coming from the kitchen. I had gone without eating properly for ages, so missing out on one meal really wasn't going to affect me. Sighing I stood up and stared at my reflection in the mirror. I had filled out a tiny bit, but not much. It was going to take a while to do that. My hair needed a cut, really badly. That was part of the reason it was so lifeless. I lifted my top up slowly and cautiously, knowing that I didn't really want to see the body underneath it. I glared at the protruding ribs I saw and quickly yanked my top back down, flopping onto the bed. As much as I hated to admit it, Jasper was right. I couldn't take proper care of myself. That didn't mean I needed him to pay for me though.

"Leah." A calm voice interrupted my thoughts.

"What?" I grunted, not bothering to look up. There was no point, I knew who it was.

"Here's some food. Don't spill it."

I heard a tray being placed down and then my door closed. I half sat up, eyeing the food suspiciously. It was a burger, a huge burger. I groaned and lay back down, a hand on my belly. If I ate that burger I would explode, I was sure of it. On the other hand, If I didn't eat that burger then Jasper would nag me. Grunting and moaning I got up and sat down at my dresser before picking the burger up and staring at it. I closed my eyes and shoved it into my mouth, taking a huge bite. Shit this guy could cook.

25 minutes later, I managed to drag myself back to my bed, feeling about 3 stone heavier. I looked at my clock on the wall and saw that it was only 2 pm. Way too early to sleep, although that was the one thing I really wanted to do right now. I stretched and slowly got to my feet, before pulling my Kill Bill DVD out of the bag next to my bed. There was no TV in my room, and I didn't particularly want to go downstairs and watch it with anyone else. I quietly left my room and peeked into Jaspers'. It was empty, but there was no TV. I walked up the stairs onto the third floor, walked straight past Rose's room as there was a lot of grunting sounds coming from it and walked into Edwards's room. There was a TV.

I put the DVD on and settled myself on the floor, not wanting to sit on the bed where he and Bella had undoubtedly had sex. The film was one of my favourites and as I sat watching it I began to relax. Nobody interrupted me, and Edward's room was strangely peaceful. Once the film was over I sat up feeling quite happy and calm. My food had gone down, so I decided to go for a run, I hadn't been in my woods for a while. I carefully jumped put of his window and ran into the woods, not bothering to tell anyone I was going. They were all busy anyway. I pulled off my clothes, leaving them in a pile near the edge of the woods, before phasing and breaking into a run. I loved this part of me, the free part. Being a wolf was the worst thing that happened to me in some ways, but in other ways it was the best. It was the exact release I needed; I never had to worry about anything whilst I was a wolf. I ran and ran until I reached the clearing where Jasper had found me not that long ago. I phased back and sat down, completely naked, on the floor. I knew no-one would walk by and see me; nobody came into this part of the wood. Well apart from the Cullen's. I lay back and stared up at the sky, watching the clouds pass by. The smell of the leaves and earth felt so homely. I loved woods. Animals ran past me, stopping to sniff at me cautiously. I knew I smelt like a wolf, so it didn't surprise me when they ran past quickly afterwards.

As the sun started to set and the sky darkened, I phased back and ran at a slow pace back towards the Cullen's house. Well I suppose it was my house as well now, not that I owned it or anything. Shit, I still owned a flat. I needed to sort that out soon but it could wait until tomorrow, right now all I wanted to do was to sleep. Running always left me exhausted but happy, peaceful with myself. That peace wouldn't last long though. I phased back once I reached my clothes, and quickly got dressed. I walked into the house and found Jasper standing at the door looking irritated.

"Where did you go?" he asked

"To the woods" I replied, trying to push past him.

"You could have told me, I as worried when I found your room empty!" he protested

I rolled my eyes at him "Okay chill I'll tell you next time." I muttered.

He stared at me for a few seconds, before moving silently out of the way. I walked upstairs and yelled

"Don't worry about dinner, I'm not hungry"

I went into my room and pushed open the huge window. The room stunk of Jasper. His smell wasn't the worst in this house, but it still wasn't pleasant. I stripped and jumped into bed, instantly falling into a deep sleep.

The sound of singing woke me up. It was a deep voice and they were singing Frank Sinatra. I groaned and grabbed my pillow, pulling it over my head. The sound seemed to get louder. Burrowing deep down in my duvet I desperately tried to block the sound out, but nothing worked.

"Rise and shine sleepyhead!"

Argh. I should have known. It was Emmett. I felt a huge hand slide under my duvet and grab one of my ankles. The hand was freezing and I screamed, grabbing onto the duvets so he couldn't pull it off and reveal me naked. Kicking out at him angrily I growled and spat until he let go laughing loudly.

"Feisty!" he said

"Fuck off Emmett" I groaned.

"It's 11 am Leah, get your ass out of bed." He said and I could hear the grin in his voice. I waited until I heard the door close, before getting out of bed, looking around suspiciously to make sure no one else was in the room. When I was confident that I was alone, I dropped the duvet I had been holding and walked into my bathroom. After a quick shower I went into my closet, grabbing some denim cut offs and a olive green vest top. I found some matching flip-flops an got dressed. Leaving my hair to dry naturally, I walked downstairs to find Rosalie standing at the cooker, her nose twitching in disgust. She was cooking eggs for me. I laughed and sat down at the counter.

She served the eggs up onto a plate with some toast and pushed a carton of orange juice towards me.

"The boys are hunting" she said matter of factly.

I nodded, and carried on eating.

Whilst I ate, she talked.

"Well, today you really need a hair cut, and I want to paint your nails. Oh and you can help me work on the cars, the boys said they might be out all day. Like this dress?"

I just nodded.

The second I was done eating she grabbed my plate and shoved it into the dishwasher, before grabbing my hand and pulling me up.

"Things to do, Places to go." She barked at me, pulling me into the garage. I glared at her and yanked my hand free, getting into her car.

"Anything wrong?" I asked

Rose rolled her eyes and muttered "Just Emmett."

"What did he do?" I asked frowning and she shook her head

"Don't worry, we always argue." She said.

We drove for a while until she parked outside a hairdresser's. "I found this yesterday" she said and we both walked into the shop. Rose walked up to the manager and I pulled at my hair, worrying about how much they would cut off. It had been ages since I'd got my hair cut. The woman looked over at me and nodded looking pitiful. I glared back and stood up properly, my chin raised. Rose walked back over to me and told me to sit down in one of the chairs; she seemed to be in a bad mood so I didn't bother complaining. I sat down and one of the hairdresser's walked over to me, covering me in a black cloak.

'Not short' I said saw her nod in the mirror.

'Leave it too me' she said grinning at me before setting to work in a flurry of scissors and bits of hair. An hour later she was done, my hair had been pulled, teased washed and blow-dried and I opened my eyes gingerly. My hair looked great, it was a bit longer than shoulder length and I had layers with a side parting, it was light and bouncy, full of life. Rosalie walked up to me grinning massively, she pulled the cloak off me and I stood up, catching her pressing a handful of notes into the Hairdresser's hands.

'Rose!' I hissed. 'I can pay for myself you know!'

Rosalie just rolled her eyes and walked out of the store, thanking them on the way. I stood frozen on the spot, half of me wanted to forget my pride and just leave but the other half wanted to stay here and keep my pride. Rose beeped the horn and I decided, I thanked them a lot and walked out the door, getting into the car. Rose muttered under her breath and I glared at her. We drove back to the house in silence and when we got out of the car Rosalie started to flounce off somewhere but I stopped her.

'Rose, thank you for paying for me. And for the haircut, it's really nice. I just really want to earn some money of my own.' I said quietly.

She smiled at me understandingly and said 'You'll get used to it after a while' before grabbing a mechanic suit from the cupboard and throwing it to me. 'Let's get started' she said grinning.


End file.
